


Green Eyes. Blue Girl

by Etoileskies



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I don't know where I was going with this, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etoileskies/pseuds/Etoileskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have to let me go…”<br/>“NO! Just hold on! I’ll…I’ll think of something!”<br/>“Sam…” he froze. Her smile would haunt his dreams for years to come. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>When Sam was younger, he had the same nightmare over and over and over again. Sometimes, the dream differed, but there was always a single constant: her. He sucked up and asked Erik and Damien about it once; asked if he could somehow get rid of the dreams. Years later, he finds himself broken and bleeding in a mansion. When the door opens, something about her seems so familiar.</p><p>The girl of his nightmares is real.</p><p>A reimagining of Sam's emphasis on never letting Mika go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream Drops

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I was replaying the game AGAIN and I always wondered why Sam always said his romantic phrases based off the theme of "not letting go". I wanted to play with the psychology of this, so this fic was born. I took direct lines from the game (some I shortened so that it wouldn't be extraordinarily long) and some new ones to incorporate the theme. 
> 
> Planning on going up to the epilogue, however I might add things from the sequel when the full game comes out...
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any part of _Seduce Me_. This is a fanmade work and a way for me to get a headcanon I had out of my head XD
> 
> EDIT: I FUCKED UP! I forgot Mika had GREEN eyes, not blue. Soooo I fixed it. Sorry folks. I'll fix that mixup

 

* * *

  _You see her when you close your eyes_

_Maybe one day you'll understand why_

_Everything you touch surely dies_

_-Passenger, Let Her Go_

* * *

 

_“Sam…”_

Who is that? Why is she calling me ‘Sam’?

_“I love you.”_

Love? Who could love a brute, much less the son of the most hated Demon Lord in the Abyssal Plains? He assumed this voice was simply an object of his desire—to have someone accept him not as nobility, but as himself. Someone who would let him rampage but have the ability to pull him back.

_“Don’t cry…”_

Him? Cry? This voice in his dreams must be crazy. Not once has he cried. Not even when the demon lord destroyed his mother’s physical body. Not even when he beat him black and blue for getting caught fraternizing with lesser demons. Aomaris does not _cry_. Whoever this voice was needs to back off and get out of his dreams.

_“Excuse you. I have a name, you know!”_

Years went by and the dreams become more vivid. The voice gradually gained form—starting from a blue spirit orb until she gained a blurry form as a humanoid like himself. A woman, whose small frame looked like he could crush her with one arm. Every time Aomaris asked, her name would sound garbled. It was as if his head had been dunked under water. It was fine though. He was fine with these dreams. Then, there came a time where she smiled so sweetly at him and extended a hand for him to take.

_“…I’m offering it to you if you do.”_

The moment his hand touched hers, the black space they normally met in their dreams shifted. His vision was filled with a golden light, and when he reopened them he was standing on a sloped tiled roof. The sky was crimson and the sun was setting over the horizon. The girl was on the building with him, except she stood near the edge with her back to him. Her hands were folded behind her and her hair was at the mercy of the breeze. The scent of jasmine. What was she doing?

_“What does it look like I’m doing?”_

He had a bad feeling. Just as Aomaris was about to move the girl extended her arms to the side and took a step off the roof.

“Gah!!!” He screamed, shooting up from his bed. He was in a cold sweat and he barely noticed that his arm was extended outwards, as if to reach for something. Aomaris groaned and laid back down to stare at the stone ceiling of his room in the castle. He brought his hand in front of his face, testing it by opening and closing his fist. “What is wrong with me? And who is that?”

He shook his head and rolled to the side, hoping for sleep to claim him once more.

* * *

_“Sam…”_

Aomaris gave up correcting her. Now their meetings always began on the rooftop. It always began with a greeting. And it always ended with the same god damned scene: her arms would extend, as if she was spreading her wings for flight. And then, right before she steps off the edge, she turns her head just enough for him to see her _smile_ before she falls.

His voice never comes out in his dreams anymore. At least not during this one moment. He wants to scream. To shout at her for being stupid and reckless, but watches her fall again and again and again. This time, for once, he makes it in time and catches her by the wrist. His other arm grips desperately onto the edge of the roof. She looks so light, and yet a weight bears down where they connect. The blurring of her form flickers in and out of focus. He can just make out Green eyes and skin as white as snow. Her face is one of shock and disbelieve before it settles into a sad smile.

_“You have to let me go…”_

He growls from the strain on his arms. His grip on the edge of the roof proves to be too tight as it begins to splinter. At last, his voice escapes him and he shouts, “NO! Just hold on! I’ll…I’ll think of something!”

_“Sam…”_

He froze. Her smile would haunt his dreams for years to come if he didn’t do something fast.

_“I’m sorry.”_

She wiggles her wrist free from his grasp and he watches her fall. Watches her plummet to the Earth and turn from blue to red, staining the ground with her color.

That night Aomaris went to Izroul and Uzaeris, practically begging for them to make the nightmares end.


	2. Drown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doors open and he sees her. Innocent. Untouched. Easy prey for his fangs.  
> But who is the one that will be more hurt? The lion? Or the lamb?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm sorry for messing up Mika's eye color. I fixed it in the previous chapter and I THINK I have everything covered in this chapter...
> 
> And now what I think about it, this reimagining makes me think i'm playing with the idea of NG+, or the notion that we're replaying the routes. It would explain the first chapter where Aomaris keeps being referred to as 'Sam' by the girl in his dreams/nightmares... Oh my.

* * *

_What doesn't kill you_  
_Makes you wish you were dead_  
_Got a hole in my soul growing deeper and deeper_  
_And I can't take_  
_One more moment of this silence_

_-_ Bring Me the Horizon, Drown

* * *

 

Another step. Just a little farther. Damien was heavy on his shoulder, but he pressed forward. Matthew was on James’s back and Erik had to use the surrounding trees for support. Sam cursed. Those filthy devils… Just wait til he got his hands on them again.

“There…” Damien grunted and weakly raised his arm in a northeast direction. There was a nasty gunshot wound in his thigh and a few burns on the left side of his chest. Hellfire was nothing to laugh at. Sam could say that much. He adjusted his youngest brother on his shoulder and led the pack until they found a large mansion.

“About damn time…” Sam huffed as they hurried over before the devil spawn caught up. The front door was locked and he was sorely tempted to kick the door down, but luckily Erik opened one of the windows that was just big enough for us to squeeze through one at a time. After locking their entrance, the boys collapsed on the cool marble floor. Their blood painted the lobby crimson.

Sam wasn’t sure how much time passed, but he came to when he heard the heavy front doors open. A pair of footsteps echoed on the marble floor and the sound of bags dropping must have roused the others as well. “W-Who the heck are these guys?” and other things along the same lines. Sam didn’t care. He gathered what little energy he had left while the girl demanded answers.

“Who are you guys?”

In a flash, Sam used his last burst of demon speed to appear in front of her and looked her straight in the eyes. His hand cupped the apple of her cheek before letting his bottom thumb brush against her lips. 

“Woman,” he demanded, “You’re going to let me kiss you.” His enthrallment would ensure her cooperation for her energy. Without another word he pressed his lips to hers not caring about the consequences. It wasn’t the first time he’s fed off a random woman before. And yet…

Why did he feel a solid ache? Like he was forgetting something important. Green eyes on a blue girl. He can feel Erik and Damien stare at him with a knowing look. What was that all about?

“Sam. Stop it.” James ordered. The others were getting up as well. “I said stop. Now.”

“Mmm… Fine.” The green brute growled as he reluctantly released his food.  She was sweet. Addictive, even, compared to the other tastes of energy he’s had. He licked his lips while his brothers explained the situation. Her eyes hardened when she looked at him, to which he scowled in reply. Why did her opinion of him bother him so?

The flickering image of her smiling and reaching out to him overlapped her angry face, which was strange since he shouldn’t have that memory at all. Soft voice. Cool breeze. A name drowning in his ears.

He needed air.

* * *

_“Now that you’ll be living in the human world, what name do you want to be called?”_

_“…Sam. I’ll choose Sam.”_

He reopened his eyes in the shower, wincing slightly as water trailed into his eyes. The water ran down his body, washing the dirt and sweat he had accumulated while training. It’s been a while since he and his brothers came to the human world. As they traveled the world, he didn’t expect to end up right where they started: Chicago. Not to mention that girl let them stay at the mansion. He had to admit, it was a lot better than sleeping outside. ‘Mika’ was her name.

It was dangerous for demons to freely speak their real names, so they came up with aliases. Humans were so trusting and open with their names. He’s been told it was because their souls weren’t bound to them, but that in itself felt odd. Why have a name in the first place, then? It took him so long just to get used to calling his brothers by their human names. And yet…why was he so comfortable with the name ‘Sam’? There’s a memory hidden behind a purple and black fog that he just can’t grasp. Damien and Erik act like they don’t know anything when he asks.

“No use pulling out hairs over it,” he sighed and shut the water off. Wanting to conserve some energy, Sam towel dried the droplets off and pulled on some clothes instead of using magic, leaving his chest bare. When he opened the door, he heard a surprised grunt from outside and stopped himself from pushing the door further. “Whoa!! What the…” He peeked his head out and saw that girl staring at him. She looked a little shaken to say the least. “Oh crap. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah.” She answered. “I brought food.”

Sam raised  brow to the obvious statement, but nevertheless thanked her. Mika moved away a bit and he finally got the chance to leave the room. He could feel her gaze on him as her scent grew stronger—sweeter. Green eyes trailed down from his eyes to his chest, and maybe even a little lower. As much as he enjoyed the show, he was hungry.  

“Hey, you alright? Hello?”

Mika blinked in confusion. “Abuwah?”

He smirked and held back the chuckle that rumbled in his throat. “You gunna give me my food or do you plan to keep staring into space like a nutjob?”

She sent him a pointed glare before thrusting the tray towards him. This time, a short laugh escaped him and he quickly sat down to eat right there. She joined him but wasn’t expecting the speed at which he scarfed it all down.

He watched her eat. Lips parted just enough for the spoon of chicken and rice to pass through. Her scent was duller now, but it still carried weight for Sam who hadn’t fed in a while. It was too easy for the incubi to sense when she was at her finest to feast, but they held back their instincts. A promise was a promise after all. When it got too strong, Sam would escape to the roof. The wind created the illusion of carrying it away.

Sam stretched. She hadn’t noticed when he pulled the rest of his clothes on since she was so focused on finishing her meal. “Alright then. I’m heading up to the roof.” Her eyes widened and she stuttered her surprise. He shrugged. It wasn’t a big deal since he was a demon. “Yeah. Wanna come with?” She obviously hesitated. Humans liked being rooted to the ground. They liked safety. Stability. Sam sighed, not knowing why he was pushing the subject. “I promise you won’t fall or whatever, okay?”

“…Okay.”

Within moments, the two were settled on the roof. Sam sighed again as he took in the pink clouds and the blue sky turning crimson. Mika looked around nervously, not used to this elevation or stable ground. Sam said smugly, “See? I told you I wouldn’t let you fall.”

“Y-Yeah…” she mumbled. When she focused on the sky and the sunset instead of the drop her eyes went wide in wonder.

They spoke about his reasons for leaving the Abyssal Plains. About the human world. “…I didn’t expect the human world to be so…pretty.” Sam felt another flash of familiarity wash over him. That memory that was out of reach feels so close. Green eyes. Blue girl. A name spoken with such love that it shook his entire core.

_“Sam…”_

A sudden movement to his side alerted him and no sooner than that did a scream escape her lips. The roofing shifted from under her and she found herself falling. His eyes widened as time seemed to slow down. It was like he was rewatching an old movie—the kind where it seems familiar but you can’t quite remember the ending. Arms spread out like wings. White skin. Red. More red.

He swiftly grabbed her and pulled her into his chest. Sam’s arms wrapped around her tightly and it took every ounce of will power for him to control his need to feast. It would be so easy, he thought. Mika's frame seemed so fragile that he could hold her down on the roof with one hand and devour her, body and soul. Her scent exploded, drowning him in its fragrance. Jasmine. 

Nevertheless, he bit the inside of his cheek. “I gotcha. You okay?” her cheeks were flushed as she nodded. Their faces were mere centimeters away. He couldn’t tear his eyes away, not when she was in such clear focus instead of a blurry mass of blue and white and red—dear god not red. Anything but red.

Mika noticed the shaking arms that kept her safe from falling. Worry consumed her and she asked. “Sam… Do you…need energy?” He looked away, neither approving or denying her question. With a resolve he never expected from her, she tilted his head and pressed her lips to his. When he didn’t respond Mika pulled away. His eyes were wide and she even saw hints of fear. What…what was he so afraid of?

“Sam. If you don’t want my energy, just tell me…but I’m offering it to you if you do.” He growled and pulled her even closer than before. The memory of those sleepless nights came crashing in and he swears he can hear something shatter inside of him.

“Just remember, you offered it…”

Green eyes. Blue girl.

_It’s you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my... Anyway, next chapter might take a little longer since I'm still decided where to continue and where to end it.


	3. Crash and Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was getting in too deep. It was too easy to forget that she was human despite how she enthralled his very being. Too easy to forget that she was still fragile under his touch. That became painfully aware in the way she recoils at the sight of the monster inside.
> 
> He's not sure if watching her fall was more painful than watching her leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Compared to the Visual novel, I changed a bit more. The dialogue is still the same, but I tweaked some of Mika's interactions with Sam (mainly in the Malix part).

* * *

_I’m not bullet proof when it comes to you_

_Don’t know what to say when you made me the enemy_

_After the war is won_

_There’s always the next one_

\- Landon Austin, Armor

* * *

“My name…”

Her hand was hot against his skin. His mind briefly returned to the moment on the roof. How she molded to his form perfectly. How she sighed against his lips and smoothed her hands over his chest. Sam shook his head.

“Your name…?”

“My TRUE name isn’t Sam…” he admitted and looked away. Mika could feel the concern in his voice and frowned. He seemed…unsure. “I want you to know my real name if something happens.” Her face scrunched in confusion, not totally understanding. He pulled her close and moved his lips close to her ear to whisper, “My name is Aomaris.”

Mika’s eyes widened, feeling the name resound powerfully throughout her body. It still kept its hold even as he moved away and continued to stare at her with worry in his green eyes.

“If you’re in _any_ danger—anytime, doesn’t matter when—, call my name.” His hand tightened around hers. “I promise that I’ll come and help you.” She could only nod, but he took that as an acceptable answer before releasing her to go to school.

As the doors shut, Sam sighed loudly and ran his fingers through his hair. He went inside the dining room and sat down, absently staring out the window. He didn’t feel like going up to the roof despite having nothing else to do. The demon stared at his hand, the same one that grabbed her moments ago.

He could touch her. She didn’t break. She didn’t fall. She didn’t cry. A relieved smile touched his lips as he closed his eyes.

“Did something good happen?”

Sam reopened his eyes to see Erik at the doorway. There was a knowing smile on his face to which Sam scoffed to hide his faint blush. “Somethin’ like that…”

“You seem quite lively after yesterday’s training…” Erik teased. “Could it have anything to do with the Princess?”

“Shut up…”

The older Incubus walked over and sat down. There was a thick leather bound book in his hands and Sam looked at it with mild disinterest. He still hadn’t learned to read, but sometimes he couldn’t help but get curious. Of course, he wouldn’t admit it to his brothers. Erik chuckled before opening it. Rather than words greeting him, images did. Photographs to be more accurate. Of Mika.

“Dude,” Sam started.

“Just a peek. Aren’t you a little interested in what our princess was like in the past?”

“Not really,” He began but stared at one picture. There was a tiny girl with large green eyes filled with tears as she tugged on her father’s pant leg. One of her knees were scraped and bleeding slightly, but her lips were in a thin determined line—like she didn’t want to cry in front of her parents. He assumed her mother was the one taking the photo. “Is this…her?”

Erik nodded and turned the thick pages. Photos of birthdays, of school, and even some with her parents. It was hard to believe that once she had a close relationship with that hardass father of hers. There was another photo of her, just a little older, smiling widely while being hoisted on her grandfather’s shoulders. In the background, the incubi could see the mansion.

“It’s her old man…” Sam murmured quietly.

“It’s a shame… Maybe, if we never came here, he’d still be alive.” Erik frowned. They weren’t sure if they should continue perusing. Sam saw the pure joy on her face. He was sure he never saw such happiness on her face since coming here. The loss of her grandfather must have been more painful than he could imagine.

Shit…he wanted to punch something.

_“Aomaris!”_

Sam shot up, surprising Erik next to him from the sudden movement. His eyes shone a feral gold for a second before he disappeared in a flash of light.

When the light disappeared, Sam found himself face to face with the devil spawn himself.

“Sam…”

Her voice was trembling. He turned his head to face her. Her green eyes were filled with relief and she gave him a shaky smile that tried to reassure him that she wasn’t harmed. He turned back to Malix with fury in his eyes.

“Don’t worry. I gotcha.”

Sam was relentless in his attacks, throwing blow after blow at Malix. It didn’t take long for the demon to overpower the devil and jam him into the wall. Mika felt her heart leap into her throat when the devil retaliated—blasting Sam back with an explosion of heat. As the two kept fighting, Mika felt chills settle around her. Although Sam was the one protecting her, his fighting style grew more and more wild. It was like a beast had taken him over, fueling his rage.

The incubus let out a pained grunt as he was hit in the knee, leaving an opening for the devil spawn. Malix grinned maliciously and thrust the barrel of his gun in Sam’s mouth. “Eat hellfire, Incubus!”

The chilling air vibrated, suddenly filled with demonic energy. Sam was enclosed in an aura of purple and green. Mika couldn’t tear her eyes away. Not from the pure fury on his face, nor how his green eyes shifted to gold. He bit down on the barrel of the gun and tore it in two just as Malix pulled the trigger.

Sam released a primal roar, a sound that frightened Mika far more than Malix ever could much to her regret, before tackling the devil. With each punch Mika cringed—hearing bones shattering over and over and over again under the force of his attacks.

She had to stop him…she had to… Sam—

A pair of hands covered her eyes and she was immediately reminded of her kidnapper. Before she could wrench herself away, a voice calmed her. Damien.

“It’s me. Don’t look.”

Mika could only nod. However now, with the darkness covering her, the sounds echoing in the abandoned warehouse were all the louder. The splintering of bone and wet sounds of blood assaulted her ears. She didn’t notice that her nails were digging into her palms. Didn’t notice how hard she was trying to stop tears from welling up in her eyes so that Damien wouldn’t notice. Stop. Please stop, Sam.

“That’s enough, Sam!” thankfully James stepped in. The attacked stopped and now all Mika could hear was Sam’s harsh breathing.

“Malix is dead and you’ve lost your glamor spell.” Erik scolded.

“Shut…up…” Sam replied. Mika sighed in relief, but she couldn’t quite explain why. After a short conversation with the incubi, her vision was returned to her. Sam was once again in his normal form. No aura and his eyes were once again green. Mika turned behind him and saw a sheet where she assumed Malix laid.

“Let’s just get you home, miss. There’s nothing more to see here.”

Mika nodded, not wanting to revisit the memory herself, either. She looked to Sam. His eyes avoided hers at all costs, and his arms hung loosely at his sides. There was still some blood dripping off his knuckles. She flinched at the sight, but regretted it right after.

“Hey…” she cooed softly and stepped towards him. Sam kept avoiding her gaze, his lips a thin line instead of the smug grin she was used to. It was like he was…ashamed. Hesitantly, she took one of his hands in hers. The touch must have surprised him, because he finally looked at her. With her other hand she pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket. Slowly, gently, she wiped off the blood from his hands—paying extra care to his knuckles where some of the skin was burnt and scarred. Malix must have heat up his body as his last line of protection.

She offered the same care to his other hand. No words were exchanged between them. The gesture was enough. The once white cloth was stained red, and her hands weren’t entirely spared either. When she finished, she looked up and gave him a weak reassuring smile before offering her hand for him to take.

He didn’t.

* * *

“Should we be gone in the morning?”

The boys all looked at her. Her breath stopped short, seeing their eyes full of hope yet acceptance should she ask them to leave. Sure, she had her doubts in the beginning. Living in a house full of incubi wasn’t simple. Even though she made them promise not to use their powers for harm, they were demons that needed to feed. It was like keeping pack of wolves and expecting them to go vegan for her. Surely they’d need to feed eventually…

Mika looked at them, at _him_ with an aching heart. Sam stepped forward with his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

“Hey, um… I… Shit, um… I kinda…” he tried to form the proper words in him mind. “Ugh. I wanted to thank you for your energy and stuff, and well… I kinda wanna stay here. Can we stay here? …Please?”

Sam finally met her gaze and she saw the shame settled there. She remembered the fear she felt at the warehouse and felt disgusted with herself. He protected her, just as he promised. Mika came closer and took one of his hands out of his pockets. The skin was already healing. Her thumb brushed his knuckles and he flinched slightly from the touch. She smiled, hoping she could convey her feelings. That she forgave him. That she thanked him.

“I would love it if you all could stay.” They all sighed in relief and cheered despite the fatigue built up over the day.  “My home is your home, as long as you can still help with chores!” The incubi nodded obediently—even Sam. A yawn threatened to escape Mika. The adrenaline rush had long since worn off.

James clapped his hands and drew attention to himself. “Alright everyone. We’re all very tired, so let’s head to bed, shall we?” The boys voiced their consent with tired eagerness. The smile Mika was used to was on Sam’s lips again. Thank god.

The others left for their rooms while Sam and Mika remained in the lobby for just a little while longer. She noticed she was still holding onto his hand and blushed. When she tried to pull her hand away he held on. He was once again looking down at his feet, but he was more nervous than shameful now. It was cute.

“Hey, um… Thanks for letting us stay.”

“You’re welcome, Sam. I’m happy to have you stay here.”

His smile brightened, but it left as quickly as it came. Now it was replaced with his serious stare. Mika felt herself sway on her feet. His hand in hers and his voice might have been the only anchors keeping her up.

“Listen… About what happened at the warehouse—”

Mika shook her head. “No. It’s fine. You did what you had to do. I understand.” She wasn’t particularly keen on revisiting the memory even if Sam meant well. She accepted that he did what he did to protect her, and if passing up her curiosity would keep that look of shame on his face at bay then it was well worth some unanswered questions. She was too tired to complain anyway.

Sam nodded and gave her hand a fond squeeze. “Come on. Let’s get you to bed.” He easily picked her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs. She appreciated that he didn’t use his demon speed and enjoyed the warmth emanating from him. Mika nuzzled her head into his chest, enjoying the sound of his beating heart. Before long, Sam nudged the door to her bedroom open and carefully laid her down on the bed. His hand moved stray strands of hair from her face. He was so gentle.

“Get some sleep, alright? I’ll make some breakfast again for you in the morning.” She nodded. Satisfied with her answer, he quietly left the room and closed the door in his absence.

* * *

Sam pressed his back against her door before sliding down to sit against it. He held his face in his hands, breathing slowly.  _In. Out. In. Out._ He was in the human world, not the Abyssal Plains. Not where he could fully unchain the monster that flowed through his veins. He almost missed it. He missed letting loose, not having to be bound by moral compass when faced with an adversary.

But…

His mind returned to her. How she watched him in all his rage with wide green eyes. How he could smell the blood welling up in her palms— _oh yes_ , he noticed. He could smell the onset of salty tears gathering behind his brother’s hands and how he wished he could see it—to see her shivering and writhing and—

“Fuck!” Sam fought to keep his voice to a minimum since only the door separated them. He inhale sharply before exhaling slowly again. _Calm down. Find your center. Push your anger from your chest to your fingertips, until it leaves your body completely._

_Only then will you find peace._


	4. Wake Me as I Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His dreams are crimson when he wants them to be blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First half didn't actually happen in the visual novel, while the second half is pretty much 99% from _Seduce Me_. This chapter was actually one of the hardest ones, mainly because of Diana's appearance. If i'm lucky in my creative juices i'll have more parts focusing on the "falling" part of the fic, but for now I had to create the set up. Siiiiigh

* * *

_What if it makes you lose faith in me,_  
_What if it makes you question every moment you cannot see_  
_And what if it makes you crash and you can't find the key_  
_What if it makes you ask how you could let it all go_

\- Safetysuit, What If

* * *

 

Sam opened the door to the dining room. The mansion was way too quiet. James was usually up by now making breakfast or tending to the garden if he wasn’t on kitchen duty. Erik would be wandering the rooms, checking if a particular room needed a dusting. On the occasion that Damien was up early, he would be in the study trying to teach himself how to read and write. Matthew… Sam didn’t bother.

But Mika… Mika should have been up by now. She had school after all, but she was nowhere to be found. Was she sleeping in? It was eerily quiet in the house and his instincts screamed that something was wrong. Sam _had_ to find someone else in the house.

He made his way upstairs and knocked on her door. “Hey, doofus. You up yet?” No answer. He was about to debate the pros and cons of opening the door without permission but the choice had been made for him. The knob turned by itself and opened, revealing a blinding light.

“Ghh!”

When the light subsided, his heart sank at the sight. No. No, _No, No, NO, NO_. He was sitting on the roof. The sky was crimson and the sun a golden sphere on the horizon. _She_ sat beside him while staring out at the Chicago scenery. 

“Don’t do this.” He warned. She turned towards him and he felt all the blood drain from his body when she saw her smile. The _same_ damned smile from before. “Don’t you dare do this to me.”

She slowly stood up. Sam wanted to pull her back down but his body was rooted to his spot. He cursed, trying to break free of whatever invisible hold was keeping him down. Mika turned around to face him while folding her hands behind her back. This was…different. Usually, she kept her back to him up until the last second.

He didn’t think this new change was a good thing at all.

_“Sam…”_

He swallowed thickly before forcing himself to close his eyes. It wasn’t her. It wasn’t. It took him forever to realize the differences. They may look the same but she would never smile like that. There was no warmth in her gaze. But her voice… He regretted closing his eyes now. It was impossible to tell them apart now. Sam reluctantly forced himself to look at her again.

_“You promised me, right? That you wouldn’t let me fall?”_

At this point, he put every ounce of willpower into his limbs. A finger. Anything. Please move!

She lifted her arms, but instead of spreading them out she held them in front of her—extending in his direction like she was asking for an embrace. Her right leg lifted slowly as she prepared to take a step back. Sam managed to move a finger, not realizing his skin was turning a shade of green. The glamor spell was fading and his demon markings were swirling on his skin, pulsating with magic.

“You idiot!” he shouted, forcing himself up. It felt like gravity was crushing him but the fragile tile beneath him was unaffected.

Mika giggled. One more step. _“Well what are you waiting for? Catch me!”_

She leaned back as her center of gravity shifted. As she fell, the scenery behind him melted away—shifting to hues of grey and black. The roof tile surface shifted to that of dirt and rock until Sam recognized where they were: the cliffs overlooking The Decaying Sea.

Sam leapt forward to grab at least one of her extended hands. It was just in time because he managed to catch hold of her thin wrist in hers. Instead of getting the chance to breath, he heard a high pitched scream. Sam’s eyes widened, realizing he used too much force since he was in his demon form. He could _feel_ her joints crack and shift from the damage he inflicted. Her eyes were shut tight in pain and tears stained her cheeks.

 _“Sam!”_ she cried as she tried to grab his hand with her functioning one. But instead of trying to grab hold, she was trying to get him to _let go_. Her nails dug into his hand, but they could not pierce skin.

“I…I didn’t mean to…!” Sam tried to explain as he attempted to loosen his grip without dropping her. This only made her cry out more as her weight shifted the broken bones more. Her feet tried to reach a foothold against the cliff, but the rocks gave way. “Shit—I…!”

 _“Let…me…go!”_ Mika struggled. As much as he hated seeing her in any pain, let alone anything caused by him, he couldn’t let her go. The black sea beneath them roared, insisting on another sacrifice to drag beneath its waves. Sam gripped her properly and tried to ignore the way his heart clenched when she sobbed harder. He hastily pulled her up and she collapsed on his chest. Both were panting heavily, however Mika’s labored breaths were paired with her tears and pained cries into his chest.

“I’m sorry…” Sam apologized and hesitantly brought his arms around her. She flinched and when she tried to move away he tightened his arms around her like a wall. It wasn’t so tight that that she would be crushed against his chest and possibly injure her wrist more, but she had nowhere to run. Even though she was suffering he needed to know that she was still there. Still alive. He was selfish. “I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…”

She continued to cry. He wanted to stroke her hair and tell her everything would be ok, but he didn’t. Nothing would be okay.

* * *

Sam awoke with a gasp caught in his throat. His body was covered in sweat and he realized he lost his glamor spell overnight. He sighed in irritation before reaching into his nightstand to grab his last bottle. He’d have to ask Matthew for more later. As the bitter liquid flowed down his throat he felt the magic in his skin recede and his horns faded.

“Looks like I’ll have to explain another torn pillow,” he groaned when he noticed his horns must have ripped the cushion while he slept. Sam pulled clothes on and went downstairs. He was starving. Luckily James and Matthew were already in the kitchen finishing up while Damien and Erik were setting the table.

“Mornin’.” He greeted his brothers and also went to work setting the table and bringing the drinks out. It wasn’t hard to make sure Damien wouldn’t read his mind. He just had to make sure he didn’t think of the nightmare.

The dining room door opened again, revealing a troubled Mika…well, at least until she saw the freshly cooked food on the table. She hurried over with a excitement. The boys laughed at her antics. Sam in particular seemed relieved to see her in high spirits. She wondered why...

“Good morning, miss. Did you sleep well?” James asked.

She tensed up. Fear briefly flashed across her green eyes. Damien frowned and put his utensils down. His voice was unwelcoming. “She’s here.”

“Umm… Damien, what’s up with you?” Matthew seemed to question Damien’s sanity at this point. “Of course she’s here. She kinda owns the house.”

The youngest incubus looked at Mika expectantly, but her lips were shut. Sam frowned. If something was bothering her she should just speak up. When the concerned stares of the boys wouldn’t leave her, she sighed in defeat. “A girl named Diana came by last night…”

“Diana?” Erik asked, trying to see if the memory would ring any bells. “Is she important?”

“Did she try to hurt you??” Sam interjected, his voice rumbling with protectiveness. He saw her flinch again and he mentally berated himself.

“She’s a…” she took a breath to collect herself. “A succubus.”

There was a collective understanding within the group of incubi. James spoke up. “So…she’s come to try and bring us back.”

“She must be really desperate.” Matthew chimed in.

“Well, what should we do now?” Erik asked.

Sam scowled. “Nothing. She’ll give up eventually.”

James frowned. “Will she?” All of them turned their attention back to Mika, who did not enjoy the attention one bit. Their eyes held a silent question: what did she do to you?

“She said that if I told you, she’d make my life a living hell…” Mika hugged herself to stop the shiver that ran through her body. “She can’t possibly do that, right? She’s not a devil.”

“No, she isn’t…” James agreed. “However, she is a very powerful demon.” The boys took their turns to explain the subtle differences between incubi and succubi, as well as why she could possibly need the boys back in the Abyssal Plains.

“Well…she sort of has family ties to us…” Matthew began uneasily. Mika was confused. She didn’t give off the ‘big sister vibe’ at all. “She was promised to marry one of us in exchange for more power.” With that knowledge, Mika’s eyes widened. Marriage? Her eyes instinctively fell on Sam. He must have noticed her concern and added:

“She’s just some whacked up hussy who doesn’t know how to close her legs. She’s not a real threat.” She smiled weakly at his attempts to cheer her up. Just when she was about to let her arms fall back to her sides, the air in the room shifted.

“Oh really? I feel insulted.” Mika’s ears were filled with a seductive purr and she paled. Sam saw the color drain from her face from the sound and tightened his fists in rage. What did this bitch do to her?

As if shown a magic trick, Diana appeared out of thin air against the dining room archway. The boys formed up in front of Mika, shielding her from the possible threat.

“So, you took up a human name as well.” James broke the ice. Diana chuckled.

“Beautiful name, isn’t it? Well,” she glanced at Mika smugly. “For a human name, anyway.”

“What the hell do you want?” Sam said, anger coating his words but he held his ground. He was sure all five of them could take her on, but they didn't want Mika to get harmed in the crossfire. 

“To bring you back, of course! However, you weren’t supposed to know that I was coming. I completely forgot about that little mind-reading ability. My mistake.” Diana moved towards them and the boys tightened their protective circle around Mika. Diana laughed at the sight. “My, my, my. What has the worlds come to? A group of demons protecting a human girl? I’ll tell you right now, she’s not that pretty and, from what I can tell, she’s still a virgin.”

Sam felt her bristle beside him, eyes losing their fear and becoming clouded with rage. Before he could stop her Mika pushed her way past the circle they made and into the line of fire. “You are in _my_ house. You are an _intruder_. You have _no_ power here.”

Diana scoffed. “Oh really? Do I have to remind you the power I have, dear?”

The boys stiffened. ‘Remind’? No sooner had the succubus said that did she make good on her threat. When she snapped her fingers, Mika’s green eyes blanked and she could feel her knees buckle under her own weight. Sam was the first to rush over to support her while the other boys reformed their circle. Mika could faintly hear the rest of the conversation, but it was almost as if her head was dunked underwater. She couldn’t move her fingers, her toes, not even her eyes. It was scary, not having control of anything.

However, there was one thing that broke through. A deep rumble beside her and a warmth that supported her before she fell. Sam? The sounds were becoming clearer now. She faintly understood ‘war’ and ‘hunt’. Diana snapped her fingers again and Mika gasped. Her senses rushed back so fast that it was disorienting. She felt herself grow weak again, but Sam kept her up. Diana asked if the boys would come back with her and all of them answered with silence.

“Either all of you are playing a very convincing hard-to-get game…or you all must be out of your minds.” She shook her head before staring at Mika, a smirk on her lips. “Very well. I guess I’ll take my leave now.” She took an exaggerated bow before disappearing into a purple pentagram on the floor.

“She’ll be back…but she won’t kill us. She needs us alive.” James

“Whatever. We’ll just keep saying no!" Matthew said optimistically. "She can’t force us to come back.”

Sam nodded in agreement. “She can’t do anything but annoy us. Eventually She’ll give up.” 

“That’s the hope, anyway…” Gee, thanks Erik. 

“Hopefully…” Mika repeated, staring down at the floor where Diana disappeared. Sam walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. His stern eyes were filled with concern.

“If she comes after you, you need to tell us. Okay?” she nodded, already feeling better. Sam took this opportunity to move a stray strand of hair from her face. It was likely that it shifted when she was practically turned into a ragdoll for Diana’s amusement. Sam was very gentle, causing a faint blush to appear on her cheeks. The other incubi chuckled and laughed quietly in the background, making Mika realize they were witness to Sam’s rare display of affection. He glared threateningly at his brothers. The laughter stopped, but the smiles remained. Both Sam and Mika sighed in contentment. 

This was how it should be.


	5. Beast and the Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy tales have rules. Their inhabitants all have a role to play. No amount of wishing will change that. The mermaid will die. The wolf will devour the lamb. The princess will marry the prince.
> 
> What a poor and unfortunate, tragic tale.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Note: SO! I was listening to the drama CD and Damien said that demons don’t sleep or dream in the Abyssal Plains. That kind of throws my first chapter of Sam having Nightmares out of order…BUT he did say that though they close their eyes their minds are still awake. So let me keep my headcanon XD

* * *

_Just like always, it seems my voice still fades._  
_It's almost truly like I don't exist, and I feel so small._  
_Every single day,_  
_It seems this is the only way,_  
_For all of you to pretend like you_  
_Don't know that you are cursed._  
-Jayn, The Transient Apple Salesgirl

* * *

 

Sam flipped through the thick book, glaring holes in the pages. Mika had left for school and he was bored out of his mind. He tried training but none of the boys felt like being his sparring partner that particular morning. He tried playing video games with Matthew and came close to breaking the controller. Again. Now, he did something completely uncharacteristic of him: read.

Well, much less read and more of looking at the pictures. Damien showed him the book, seeing as he enjoyed perusing its pages every now and then. Sam wasn’t completely illiterate, but there were still a lot of words that confused the fuck out of him (Like what the hell was a water-closet?). With his limited grasp, he caught one title of interest: _Beauty and the Beast_.

The images were a lot more violent than he would expect out of stories for kids. There was a large animal that reminded him a bit of the brute demons back in the Abyssal Plains. It had large spiraling horns and feral eyes. Its body was huge and imposing; especially when it was crouched next to a small woman. In almost every picture she was looking away from the beast, and yet she remained close. Sometimes she was even embracing it, petting the thick fur and gazing at its pitiful form. How could she ever love a beast?

Sam frowned, remembering the day at the warehouse. Despite how scared she looked, she still wanted to wipe the dripping blood off his hands. He could feel the barest of trembles on her fingertips as the blood spread onto her skin, visibly tainting her with the violence he inflicted upon the Hell-spawn. They lived in two completely different worlds. Demon. Human. A relationship like this could only be doomed to fail.

Still, he wanted those hands. He wanted to embrace her small form and feel those nails rake against his back, marking him with her desire. He wanted to swallow her whimpers of pleasure with his mouth as he took her energy over and over again. 

_“Sam…”_

He really was a brute.

* * *

Mika tried her hardest to hold back the pitiful sound that escaped her throat when she saw a familiar black and gold dress saunter into her classroom. As her fellow classmates whispered (the males being particularly loud), the succubus found a seat on the wooden desk and slowly crossed her legs. She waved off the school dean with a word of thanks. She smiled at the class, but Mika was less enthused by her presence compared to her classmates.

“So, History. History, history, history.” Diana tapped her nail against the wood. “Such a silly thing, isn’t it? I mean, what do we care about the past? We’re in the present!” The class murmured their assent; albeit hesitantly. Diana accepted this nonetheless and continued her ‘lecture’. “The present is so full of wonderful things! While the labors of the past are the reasons we have many things, it is our chance and privilege to utilize what has been given to us!” Her silver tongue was quickly winning over the room. Mika rolled her eyes, but reluctantly kept listening to her. “What’s even funnier about human beings is that some of the bits of ‘history’ we hear is either made up or completely biased to one side! It’s like a story you read as a child!”

She felt a pit of dread form in the pit of her stomach, somehow knowing where the succubus was going with this.

“You hear of the princess and the prince and they live happily ever after, but what about the family she left behind? What of her friends?” Diana sent a piercing stare at Mika’s seat. “The original story of _The Little Mermaid_! A perfect example of biased opinion. Here we have a girl who thinks she can be with this prince, but this prince has to marry a princess!”

She knew this particular fairytale. She even had doubts of whether or not she should read it to Damien when he brought it to her one day. Mika went to certain lengths that night to read slowly until her mind was riddled with sleep. Damien didn’t push her when he could feel how tired she was. She still never read the ending to him.

Diana continued. “What would happen if the mermaid had her way? What makes the mermaid _so important_ that the princess has to suffer the consequences?”

Mika couldn’t hold her tongue any longer. Not when the succubus was taunting her with every drawn out word and pointed stare. “It doesn’t matter what happens to the princess.” It was selfish, and even cruel, but unfortunately so was love. If Mika was going to play the part of the mermaid, she wasn’t going to simply disappear into sea foam without a fight. The princess wasn’t going to take the prince this time.

“Oh?” The succubus turned to her innocently. “And why does it not matter?”

“The story isn’t about the princess. The story is about the mermaid and the prince.”

“Ah, but that is _exactly_ my point!” she smiled. “While the story talks about the mermaid and the prince’s ‘romance’ we don’t see the problems of the kingdom the prince rules!” Diana walked down the aisles of desks and backpacks, stopping right next to Mika’s desk. “While we are all fixated with this love story, we ignore the fact the kingdom would fall apart without the marriage between the prince and princess.” Mika growled quietly and forced herself to keep her hands clenched into tight fists. Diana chuckled at her feeble attempts to calm herself and flipped her hair to the side. “Well, luckily in the real story of _The Little Mermaid_ , the mermaid knows that what she was doing was wrong and she threw herself into the ocean, turning into sea form.”

“That’s not true.”

“Not true? How so?”

“The trade-off for becoming human was marrying the prince or turning into sea foam. However, she was also given the choice to kill the prince and turn back into a mermaid. The mermaid didn’t because she loved him and sacrificed herself for that love.” Mika declared. “ _That_ is a story worth telling. Not some princess getting her way, but of a tragedy that befallen on a girl who only wanted love.” That’s right. Before, she simply let the boys stay out of necessity and the situation. There wasn’t anything chaining them to her, no contract or threat that kept them within her sight. The only thing that kept them with her were the bonds they formed—the pseudo family that she no longer wanted to let go.

Humans are creatures starved for love, and yet _he_ gave it willingly for her despite the consequences.

Diana scowled over the cheers of the class, who had broken free of the succubus’s silver tongued speech. “Interesting. So What you are saying is that the princess should be given no mind?”

“The story isn’t about the princess. The story is about the mermaid and the mermaid _should_ have gotten her prince.”

“Even at the risk of the kingdom falling apart?”

“Even if the entire world fell apart around them. Duty does not overrule love and the princess needs to realize this.”

Diana’s face grew impassive at her last words and looked at the clock before speaking again. “You know what? School isn’t important. Everyone, go ahead and head home. Take the week off.” Before the class could question her, the loud speaker came on and validated her claim. School was cancelled for the rest of the week. While that normally would have made Mika jump for joy, the knowing look on Diana’s face made her groan. This was going to be a hellish week.

The succubus even made it a point to remove her last lines of defense: Naomi and Suzu. When the two were left alone in the classroom, Mika couldn’t help but go on maximum security. The boys said that the best defense against enthrallment was to be prepared for it and willpower.

“What are you doing and what are you thinking!?”

“What? Do I not make a good teacher?” She asked innocently. “I figured you should have a little lesson so I took matters into my own hands.”

“Whatever you’re trying to do won’t work.”

“You really think so, dear? And what makes you so sure about that?”

Mika was about to retort but hesitated. Why was she so sure? It wasn’t like she really held any sort of power over succubus. Sure, she had the boys, but they weren’t attached to her by the hip. She’s already taken advantage of their kindness and she couldn’t expect them to come to her rescue every time a demon or devil came to kill her. She was just…a human.

Wait…something wasn’t right. Mika looked closely into Diana’s eyes and noticed the telltale gold swimming in her normally red irises. So much for being on guard. As much as she wanted to resist the pull of magic in her blood, her skin yearned for the succubus’s touch. Diana lifted Mika’s chin ever so slightly and leaned in close. “Now, let’s have a little taste of that sweet virginal sexual energy…”

As much as her body sang at the thought, her heart clenched. As Diana’s breath ghosted over her lips, Mika gathered the last tendrils of willpower she had left and whimpered, “S-Sam…”

Diana froze, somewhat surprised that her hold on the human fractured if but for a moment. “Sam? Who is…” She began but she quickly answered her own question. “Ahhh… One of the boys… Why don’t you tell me which boy is ‘Sam’?”

“T-The third…” Diana laughed at her answer, obviously amused by Mika’s reply.

“Really? _The brute_? With you?” Mika nodded. Diana appraised her up and down before purring. “Alright then. Well, if it’s the brute you’re infatuated with, you should _really_ re-think your romantic options.” She kissed the tip of Mika’s nose, who then felt her knees grow weak from the sudden loss of energy. “You can go now. Remember, no class for the rest of the week.” After Mika irritably voiced her lack of a ride, Diana laughed. “Let me help, then.”

With a snap of her fingers, Diana summoned a purple pentagram beneath Mika’s feet. It quickly swallowed her whole.

* * *

Falling. It felt like endless falling in an abyss of black. Mika wasn’t afraid of the dark, but something about the staggering darkness made her anxious. She tried calling out but there was no one there to answer her. Not even an echo greeted her in the space. Cold. Empty. Mika hugged her arms, needing to feel something— _anything_. If she didn’t, it felt like she would disappear. How frightening.

_“She’s…in her room?”_

_“What? But she’s supposed to be—“_

_“Erik!”_

_“I’m on it!”_

Mika’s eyes snapped open and she shot up. She was tangled up in her sheets and her nails were digging into the fabric of her blouse. The boys, sans Matthew who was mysteriously missing, stared at her worriedly, Damien and Erik in particular. They must have seen what was going on in her mind before she woke.

“What…happened?” she groaned as she nurtured the largest wave of nausea she’s ever had. “I feel sick.”

“Your body just isn’t used to the magic Diana cast on you,” Damien explained. He turned to his brothers. “Diana sent her back here. She invaded her school and sent all the students back home.” Sam bristled at the name. Mika could visibly see his muscles tense up in anger.

“That bitch…! I’m gonna—“

“Sam!” Mika cut him off curtly, which brought on another wave of sickness as well as a headache. He froze and reluctantly complied. The door to her room opened and in came Matthew with a large of water. He grinned, hoping to ease the tension with his cheer and passed it to her.

“Here, this’ll make you feel better.” He said. Erik, who was closest to the bed, sat down beside her to help her steady it to her lips since she didn’t trust herself at the moment. Even though Diana only kissed her on the nose, the sudden loss of energy caught her off guard. Whenever the boys took energy they did it slowly to the point where it almost felt natural at this point. She wasn’t sure which one was scarier now that she thought about it.

“Seriously! What is she playing at?” Sam scowled.

“Maybe it’s part of her plan…” Matthew offered. James and Erik remained quiet as they contemplated all the information they had. The boys were chattering and borderline arguing at this point. Mika looked helplessly at Damien, hoping that he would hear her turbulent thoughts, but he was too busy trying to calm down Sam and explaining what he could from Diana’s thoughts.

_“While we are all fixated with this love story, we ignore the fact the kingdom would fall apart without the marriage between the prince and princess.”_

“HEY!” Mika’s shout silenced the boys, and even made Matthew and Damien jump a little from the volume. She took a deep breath to collect herself. “No more tiptoeing around the subject like I’m not involved with this anymore. Why is Diana here and why is she so set on bringing you all back?” she frowned, needing to understand. They were so kind to her and always listened to her problems. She wanted to do the same for them. “Just what did you all run away from?”

As the eldest, James attempted to take the reins. “Miss, we—“

She knew that tone and she was having _none_ of it. “Don’t ‘miss’ me! Please! I need to know what is going on! I won’t be left in the dark about this. I want to know what I’m facing.” The boys appraised her for a moment before Sam pushed Damien with just enough force that he stumbled towards the bed.

“Damien, do the thing.”

Mika blinked, not expecting this turn of events. This…wasn’t just going to be a simple explanation, was it… “The thing? What thing?”

“Sam,” Erik raised an elegant brow. “You’re not suggesting—“

“Why not? She deserves to know everything. Especially if Diana is targeting her.” Despite what he was saying, Mika could tell that he wasn’t exactly enthusiastic about this. Sam didn’t want her to get involved with that dangerous world, but the life just didn’t work that way. She was an accomplice whether she liked it or not.

Matthew nodded, although he was still a little hesitant. “Sam’s right.”

“I guess we have no choice then.” James sighed gravely and motioned Damien to continue.

Damien came closer to Mika on the bed and sat properly across from her. “We’re going to show you everything. You have to trust me, ok? The minute you stop trusting me, the vision will stop.”

“Vision?”

“You want to know, right? Trust him.” Sam answered.

Mika smiled wryly. “I trust you all. You know that.” The tension in the air lessened by just a bit. She took a deep breath and allowed the vision to take over.


	6. Catch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the lamb fell in love with the lion. But can it sleep, knowing what those claws have done?
> 
> Can the lion love while knowing how easily that neck would break beneath its jaws?

* * *

_See this heart won't settle down_  
_Like a child running scared from a clown_  
_I'm terrified of what you do_  
_My stomach screams just when I look at you_  
_Run far away so I can breathe_  
_Even though you're far from suffocating me_  
_I can't set my hopes too high_  
_'Cause every "Hello" ends with a "Goodbye"_

 _-_ Demi Lovato, Catch Me

* * *

Mika groaned quietly, feeling her body rouse itself from sleep. She awoke to her ceiling, lit only by the moonlight outside. She sat up and pressed her palms to her face—willing the sleep away. There was a movement beside her, making her notice Sam sitting in a chair beside the bed. His head was tilted to the side at first, but he was quickly waking up upon hearing the noises she made. Mika couldn’t help but smile at how cute he looked from sleep.

“Oh, you’re awake,” he yawned, stretching as he did do. Mika could hear the creak of joints moving back into place. How long was she out for? “How do you feel?”

“A little better. Was I out long?”

“A couple hours,” He drew his lips into a thin line before leaning forward and staring down at the sheets. “I’m such an idiot. If I was stronger you wouldn’t be like this…”

“Sam, it’s not your fault—“

“No, it’s my fault. It’s _our_ fault. Look at you: you’re in bed, again, after us using our powers, _again_ , and you’re a target, _AGAIN_ , because of us!” his voice was laced with guilt and he added quietly. “We never should have come…”

Mika surprised him by pressing her index finger against his lips. “Sam…” she couldn’t help but notice how he shuddered from her simply saying his name. “It’s okay. I wanted to help you out. I offered to let you all stay. Nothing is your fault.” She gently held both of his cheeks in her hands to make him focus on her, only her. She hoped to get the rest across through her touch, knowing that Sam was better attributed to actions rather than words. “Besides, where would I be without you guys? I probably would have burned down the mansion if I was left by myself.” Mika joked, although part of it held true. She really didn’t want to part with any of them. She was sure that if they hadn’t stumbled into the mansion, she probably would have been overcome by the loneliness.

The incubus closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. She won that round.

She smiled in triumph. However something still bothered her… “So, Sam, you’re a noble?”

He slowly reopened his emerald eyes. “I _was_ a noble. I’m not a noble anymore.” There was a coldness in his voice that made Mika even more curious, which she voiced. Just like the moment on the roof, he took a breath and regaled her with his story. How he was the third in line for the throne. How his mother was kind and caring (which explained a lot). How he was the rebel son out of his brothers. When she voiced her concerns he ruffled her hair. “Don’t even worry about it. You need rest. You don’t need to know about the demon world.”

“But I want to know more about you.”

Sam stared at her with another unreadable expression before removing her hand from the top of his head to cup her cheek. She wanted to nuzzle into in and enjoy the warmth he gave off, but she restrained herself. He sighed before taking off his dog tag and linking it around her neck.

“I’m warning you: my past is boring.”

Unlike when Damien showed her their past by pressing his thumbs to her forehead, Sam’s method was surprisingly a lot gentler. She was once again shown the throne room and how he lived in the castle. While he was, indeed, nobility, he didn’t really enjoy it. After all, he was made out of necessity rather than love. A replacement. Her heart clenched at the idea of any of the boys being tossed aside. After a while, the vision faded and she was back in her room. Sam was staring at the dog tag in his hands before looking at her again.

“What did I tell you? Boring.”

“You helped that demon get food.” There was so much more she could have asked, but that’s the first thing that left her lips.

Sam frowned. “I was a rebel breaking rules. We’re not supposed to care for common demons. We’re supposed to let them die out if they don’t have the ability to take care of themselves.” Mika swallowed thickly. If that was how the Abyssal Plains treated lesser demons, then humans must be treated as lower than trash. If she met Sam and the boys under different circumstances, could she have been tossed aside or only regarded as food? Sam noticed her concern and sighed again. “Whatever. I’m not there anymore. I’m here.”

“Sam…”

“Look…I’m sorry.” The incubus started as he stared down at the sheets again. “You’ve done a lot for me and my brothers… Sheltering us, letting us continue to live here… It may not seem like much, but for us it means everything… Especially after everything that’s happened to you with that Hell-spawn Malix and Diana being crazy.” He chuckled helplessly. “I don’t think we’ll ever be able to repay you for what you’ve done…” Sam raised his head and gently placed his hand over hers. “Thank you.”

Mika fell silent, somewhat overwhelmed by his display of emotion.

“Now, get some sleep. You still need rest. We’ll wake you up when dinner is done.” He eased her back down, ready to end the conversation there. Reluctant to have him leave her sight, she reached up and pulled him close—stealing his lips in a kiss. He stiffened in surprise before giving into her need and reciprocating. He sighed breathlessly before moving away, tongue tracing his lips where they touched hers. Her face bloomed red.

“Sleep, doofus…”

Satisfied at last, Mika snuggled under her covers. Sam chuckled and left her to rest. It wasn’t long before Mika heard the familiar sound of Diana’s laughter in the back of her mind. All thoughts of sleep left her and was instead replaced with a feeling of mounting dread. Knowing that Diana could be roaming the corridors of the mansion made her angry and almost downright territorial. Mika threw the covers off and wandered the dark halls, keeping to the walls and listening closely for any sudden sounds.

It wasn’t just about the boys anymore. This was personal.

“What the fuck do you want?”

Mika tensed and pressed her back to the wall. She could head Sam’s voice coming from the lobby. The only person that could possibly be with him had to be Diana. Mika tried to contain the growl in her throat, mildly noting that Sam was rubbing off on her. Sam stood by the foot of the stairs while Diana sat on the railing, her legs crossed invitingly.

“My my, such a brute,” Diana chided, “Didn’t your mother teach you how to treat a woman?”

Sam glared, not taking the bait. “She isn’t here and, frankly, you shouldn’t be either.”

“Ahh! I’m hurt. Wounded, truly.” The succubus pursed her lips in a pout. He scoffed.

“Peh. Like I care, you crazy bitch.”

“Pity. And here I thought I was going to offer you the chance to become something better than just a simple incubus…” Diana sighed melodramatically. From her hiding spot Mika frowned and wished she could see more of what was going on. What on Earth could she be offering him?

As if speaking for her, Sam crossed his arms indignantly, “Like you got anything I care about.”

Diana chuckled. It was as if she was expecting that answer from Sam and replied in kind, “How about becoming the next Demon Lord?” Mika held back her gasp. Demon Lord? Sure, the boys were nobility but they gave up their claim to the throne when they came here. Besides, it wasn’t like Sam even wanted to be the Demon Lord…right?

_“Erik, Matthew and I were there as replacements in case James fucked up.”_

“You’re bluffing.” Sam answered. His voice was low. It was as if he was daring her to prove him wrong.

“Well, currently, I am the contracted bride to the heir to the throne. Since the throne is _open_ , it’s available to _any_ son of the Demon Lord’s line.” Sam didn’t reply. “Think about it. You’ll gain the throne, the land, and a bride to continue your lineage with… Doesn’t that sound like a perfect life for an incubus like you?” Mika could just imagine Diana licking her lips when she brought up ‘lineage’. She peered over and risked the chance of getting caught. She had to know what was happening.

“You must be crazier than I thought.”

“…What?” she asked. When there was no reply, her voice raised in volume and contained a demonic overlap in her tone. “ **You dare deny—** “

Both Sam and Diana disappeared, but Mika didn’t have to worry for long. In less than the blink of an eye, Sam had pinned Diana to the wall by her neck. Her feet dangled precariously, trying to find any foothold to get air. Mika rubbed her neck, for once feeling sorry for Diana’s position. But that left as soon as it came. The succubus’s lips curved into a strained smirk despite her predicament. **“Aren’t you tired of ‘playing house’ with your little human? You can’t keep it up forever, brute.”**

 **“For once in your life, shut your fucking mouth!”** his voice was like he was back at the warehouse. It didn’t sent waves of chills through her body like before. Mika saw how tense his muscles were as well as the murderous glint of gold in his normally emerald eyes. Playing house? She felt a stab in the heart when Sam’s reply wasn’t exactly denying the fact. Mika was reminded of when Malix attacked her. The boys made sure that she didn't bear witness to the event, but part of her wishes she saw it. She wanted to help him carry the burden, understanding full well that that wouldn't be the last time he would kill for her sake. The boys, however, didn't want her to be part of that world of violence. Sam was guilt ridden for a while after that and he still treated her like glass every now and then. Was she holding him back that much? 

 **“You do not scare me.”** The succubus threatened as she dug her nails into his wrists. **“I can bring you to your knees and make you _beg_ to return with me on a chain leash.”**

Sam snarled tauntingly and even loosened the hold he had on her throat to prove a point. **“Then DO IT. I wanna see you TRY to chain me.”** When there was no purple aura or reaction out of Diana he smirked. **“Called it.”** He released her and her body crumpled to the floor—gasping and coughing for air. Sam showed no hint of mercy as the green aura around him disappeared. “You’re out of power. You’ve been running without recharging and now you’re on your last life.”

“Shut up!” She snapped at him. “What’s stopping me from taking your little human’s energy?”

If Mika thought Sam looked imposing wrapped in his demon aura before, the look on his face now just proved otherwise. “You go anywhere near her again and I will _rip you apart_.” He didn’t need the demonic echo in his voice to ensure his claim. Despite the violent meaning behind it, Mika felt her knees grow weak.

Diana laughed at the implications of his threat. “The human girl? You must be joking. A human like her can’t possibly provide you what you need. She’s a human. You’re a demon.”

Both Sam and Mika froze. The truth that haunted them was forcefully presented to them out in the open. Tales like these never ended in their favor. They forced themselves away from the harsh reality—how a union between a human and a demon could only breed despair and hatred.

But who cares?

Even before Diana came along, Sam was the one to protect Mika. She was done hiding behind people’s backs. She rushed out of her hiding spot and called out from her position at the top of the stairs. “Get. Out.” As she spoke she made her way down the stairs until she stood in front of Sam. Even though she had to look up at Diana, _she_ was going to be the one in control. The succubus raised a disinterested brow as she placed her hand on her hip.

“Well, well, little human. You’re awfully nosey in business that doesn’t concern you.”

“It does concern me.”

Her eyes narrowed, but Diana was smart enough not to get violent when Sam was right there. Although at this moment, Sam was a bit overwhelmed with how this ‘little human’ was challenging the dangerous succubus. Unlike before, his brothers weren’t around to form the protective wall around her. Sam was confident he alone could do the job, but he was nevertheless shocked and proud that Mika was holding her ground.

“Does it? I don’t think a human would understand the importance of this affair.” The succubus taunted. “Need I remind you of the lesson I taught you, dear?” Mika could see the gold swimming in her red irises again. Sam tensed up behind her, but Mika held her arm out to the side to stop him. No, she was going to beat Diana at her own game. If he stepped in now, it would only strengthen the succubus’s argument.

Remembering how Sam showed her his past—how he was treated at the castle compared to how he was here, she held fast and refused to let the succubus sway her again. “I’m not letting you take him, Diana. You won’t be winning this, no matter what magic you use or lies you tell!”

“Oh?” Diana purred with fake interest. “And what makes you so sure about that?”

“I love him!”

Both Diana and Sam gaped at Mika’s sudden declaration. A part of her wondered if it was so hard to believe, but another part of her was proud to have two powerful demons shocked into silence at her words. She wasn’t about to have her love be defeated by the ‘duty’ of the princess. The succubus recovered first and cleared her throat.

“You…love him?” When Mika nodded, the corners of Diana’s perfect lips curled into an amused smirk. “So what? A human’s love isn’t enough to understand the situation. A demon can never reciprocate human feeling.”

She was about to make a retort when Sam finally decided to make a move. He wrapped an arm around her to pull the smaller girl into his chest protectively. “I love her.” Diana was once again silenced as her seemingly invincible confidence was broken into pieces.

“A demon love a human…? Impossible.” She said it more to herself rather than the other two in the room.

“Are you deaf? I said I love her.” Sam’s eye twitched in irritation and he pulled Mika closer. “You don’t have the brains to understand what love is. It’s not just a human emotion. Demons like us can feel it, too. You just have your head so far up your ass that you refuse to see it, just like how you refuse to see that you’ve lost.” The defeat in her eyes spoke louder than any words could at that point.

“Very well…Fine,” she replied and took a step back. “Vale.” A familiar purple pentagram swallowed her into the ground. Mika couldn’t forget the look of surprising sadness on Diana’s face. She exhaled, not realizing that she was holding her breath for so long.

“You alright?” She nodded, not trusting her voice. Sam sighed and he relaxed as well. It was over. At least they hoped it was.

“Thank you for defending me.” Mika looked up at him before laughing sheepishly. “Although, I kind of wish I could have kept being your knight in shining armor.”

Sam had half a mind to be mad at how reckless she was, but instead he chuckled and ruffled her hair affectionately. Still, his voice was stern. “You doofus. You know how dangerous that was? You remember what she did to you before!”

Mika puffed her cheeks a little and pouted childishly. She…hadn’t exactly thought that far ahead. “Well… That’s where you’d come in and avenge my display of dominance and destroyed ego.”

All joking aside, he closed his eyes almost painfully. “There’s no way I’d let her hurt the one I love.”

Hearing it again now that Diana’s presence was gone made her realize the full weight of what Sam was admitting. He blushed as he saw that the wheels in her mind were slowly turning.

“I’m an asshole, yeah. Do I deserve to like you? No. I don’t deserve to be holding you now…but…” he exhaled loudly in frustration—trying to formulate the right words. His mind returned to his nightmares—the embodiment of his selfish desires. Sam was never one to be ashamed of his demon heritage. He was proud of his strength, and that meant he feared it just as much when it came to Mika. “I’m not…’playing house’ or whatever that bitch called it. But it's just like she said: I’m a demon and you’re a human. I can't guarantee that I won't scare you again in the future. There’s no easy way to sugarcoat it, but that doesn’t mean shit because I just… I love you, okay? I love you.” 

A wave of heat to exploded across her cheeks. The incubus gently cupped her cheek with one hand and gazed down at her with loving eyes. It was hard not to melt into the warmth he provided. Slowly, he leaned in and closed his eyes. Mika felt her heart speed faster, not knowing whether to move or wait. Sam chose that option for her by stopping just shy of her lips. His breath tickled her face. Compared to just moments ago when he was threatening Diana, he looked so…vulnerable now. Mika smiled. How could she not love this dork?

She bridged the gap between them softly; an expression of her innocence and inexperience. Despite that, Sam took a sharp intake of breath before pulling her flush against him. She needed more. Much more than that time on the roof. The sentiment must have been shared; especially when he shivered at her touch. They clung to each other. Mika noticed they had gravitated to the wall where she was _so close_ to being pushed up against. But unlike Diana, she would love every second of it. Sam would guarantee that.

However, he slowed down. Their deep open-mouthed kisses were reduced to slow pecks and brushing noses. It looked like he wanted to say something but the words remained caught in his throat. Mika frowned in concern, wondering if it had anything to do with using his energy against Diana earlier. “Are you…?”

“No,” he quickly interjected, not wanting her to get the wrong idea. “I just…” Mika was about to ask again until she felt something prodding her down below. His face was engulfed in red and he looked away in embarrassment. She was an impressive shade of crimson as well, but in truth she felt flattered.

Sam kissed her cheek once he collected himself and maneuvered just far enough that he wasn’t pressing into her. “If you don’t want to, we don’t have to… I mean, it’s up to you…” He made sure to mask the hopefulness in his voice because he didn’t want to sway her decision. Sam would accept any choice she made. He didn’t fall in love with her just because of a physical attraction.

She sighed breathlessly and closed her eyes, pondering the choice. Her body screamed to be touched and tended for, and her mind wasn’t complaining much either. However, Diana made her innocence clear. Sam was her first experience with any of these emotions and actions. Heck, he stole her first kiss! It was an entirely new field. When she reopened them, she studied his green eyes. They were gentle, even with the flecks of gold swimming within. He would never hurt her. She made her choice. Mika leaned in close to his ear and whispered.

“Seduce me.”

* * *

“Are we _really_ going to do this again?” Sam sighed, more irritated than anything else. Instead of his crimson dreams, the sky was black and barely littered with stars. The darkness before the beckoning dawn. The moon floated in the sky, like a thin crescent shining brilliantly against a still lake. Mika giggled next to him on the roof and nudged his shoulder playfully.

 _“Yup.”_ She made a small noise in her throat as she stood up, dusting off her backside as she did. Her hair whipped around her from the breeze. Mika grinned widely and turned to face him. This time her hands were folded over her heart. _“As many times as it takes.”_

He stood up. For once, gravity didn’t chain him down and it was easy to breathe. Sam looked out at the horizon and he could see the barest of lights from the coming sunrise. He inhaled deeply. Even though he knew how the dream always ended, tonight was different. He felt strangely at peace. Sam turned to her and was satisfied to see her confused for once.

“If you're so set on this for whatever reasons," he began. "Then I’ll just have to keep catching you every damn time.”

She tilted her head slightly with a worried frown before replying cryptically,  _“Even if I end up hating you?”_

Sam chuckled and held out his hand towards her.“ _Especially_ when you hate me. You tend to fall a lot when you’re pissed, y’know.”

Mika sighed in relief and laced her fingers with his. It was warm against the chilly breeze. She could feel his hand slacken ever so much, warning her that the real him was waking up soon. Her fingers closed firmly around his as she joked, _“If you don’t keep your end of the promise, I’ll never forgive you.”_

“That’s good enough for me, doofus. “

She didn’t step off the roof.

* * *

Mika shifted, feeling like she was cocooned in warmth. Her eyes opened and she was met with Sam’s sleeping face and his bare chest. From the moonlight pooling from the window, she could see the proof of their activity. Love bites on his neck. Red lines from scratching his biceps in attempts to hold him as he _moved_. Her cheeks warmed when she noticed small dark bruises on her chest, his own marks to claim her. No doubt there were more in places she couldn’t see unless she looked in a mirror.

As much as she wanted to surrender herself into a dreamland again, she felt the air shift. Mika slowly sat up and somehow untangled herself from Sam’s arms without waking him (although he grumbled sleepily). She pulled a robe over her form and stepped out onto the balcony. There, she saw Diana sitting on the white stone railing. She looked oddly…serious. There was no hint of her teasing or manipulative nature at all, but Mika remained on guard.

“Before you get all huffy, I didn’t come here to take your precious man away.” She said matter-of-factly when she saw how tense Mika was. Although, for a moment she sent her a cat-like grin. “By the way, how was it exactly? Demons are the best lovers, after all…”

Mika was too tired for this. “What do you want, Diana?”

“Well, I just wanted to see how you _truly_ feel. You know, without him around to influence you?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m giving you an opportunity to come clean about these feelings of yours and to give you your salvation…” Diana smiled mysteriously. Mika frowned, confused. Was Diana…bribing her?

“What’s keeping you from just killing me and taking them?”

“Heh. You’re not worth my time.” She laughed.

“Not worth your time?” Mika couldn’t help but sound cocky for once since she already won once. “What are you, afraid something might happen?” Diana stared at her impassively before she made a small movement with her hand. Mika yelped as she was lifted into the air past the railing and held high above the hard ground.

“Oh trust me, dear,” Diana glared coldly at the human at her mercy. “I’m not afraid to kill you. I can drop you right now and leave your body to rot until the morning when the boys would find you.” As much as Mika wanted to talk back, she swallowed her words. She would definitely do it. When Diana felt they reached an understanding, she chuckled and eased her back onto safety. She sighed, as if it was a chore. “Alas, if I kill you, then the boys would never come back with me willingly, and then I’d have to chase them all around the world or kill them and drag them back, but then their father wouldn’t be happy, and blah blah blah.” She flipped her hair behind her shoulder. “Too much work.”

“Poor you,” Mika grumbled quietly. Diana smiled.

“I’m giving you one chance to denounce your love for the demon in your bed and let me take him and the other boys back to the demon world.”

Mika raised a brow and crossed her arms across her chest. “And why, may I ask, would I do that?”

“There are so many reasons why, actually. There’s the reason that he’s a demon and you’re a human. So you two can never truly have a happily ever after. Then there’s the reason that demons truly do not know how to love, despite what he may proclaim. The list goes on and on.” She explained disinterestedly. “The point is, if you give me the boys, I will promise you _eternal_ happiness.”

“Uh huh…” Mika replied skeptically. She was _really_ flirting with death right now, but her earlier victory instilled her with confidence. Mika saw the barest of irritated twitches from the succubus’s eyes.

“I have to power to give you anything you desire. Power, men, women, money, fame. Name it and it’s yours. A demon never goes back on their word and I have the power to obtain anything you wish. Our deal is our contract.” Mika wanted to call her bluff, but somehow this was different from how she tried to convince Sam. Her smile…was real. No deception. No enthrallment. She honestly wanted Mika to think about her proposal. To hammer another nail in the coffin, she added, “Don’t you wish to be free of your destiny? Your father constantly berating you to become the next CEO of your grandfather’s company?”

Mika parted her lips to question how Diana knew, but stopped herself. Considering how easy it was for the boys to read her, then getting this information must have been easier than taking candy from a blind baby. It would be so easy. Diana could snap her fingers and maybe, just maybe, her dad would get off her back. She wouldn’t have to please others and bite her tongue at corporate parties. She could be free to choose what she wanted, and all at the cost of the boys’ freedom. Sam’s freedom.

“I refuse.”

Diana sighed and stood on the railing, unfazed by the possibility of falling. Mika thought she was about to give up but she was once again lifted into the air. The look in Diana’s eyes was cold and Mika dreaded the worst. Her lips parted for a scream, but her voice was trapped. Magic? Mika was pulled closer to the succubus to the point where their noses were brushing. She could see gold instead of crimson irises again, and part of her wanted to look down to see if her pit beast was down below. “Well, if I can’t return home with the boys, I might as well return home with the power to fight back…”

The succubus pressed her lips against Mika’s as the enthrallment worked its magic. The human wanted to turn her head away, but she couldn’t even move a finger. The energy drain was gentler than the last time the succubus took energy, but Mika could tell she was taking a lot more than she was used to. Her consciousness was fading in and out, but Diana pulled away before Mika got to the fainting threshold. Diana set her back down on the balcony. Her visible eye was shining in the darkness and Mika could feel the new power coursing through her. If she wasn’t on the verge of passing out she would have shuddered from the pressure.

Diana smiled as she stepped off the railing and seemed to stand on air. “May you never regret your choice, human. If you do, I’ll happily come and take it away.” Not wanting to show Diana her weakness, Mika nodded rebelliously as she held herself up by using the railing as a support. There was no way she was going to let Diana see that she was barely holding up. The succubus chuckled and disappeared in the night sky.

Mika sighed and slowly made her way back to the comfort of her bed. Before lying down, she looked at the still-slumbering demon under the sheet. He laid on his side with one arm under the pillow and the other draped where she was laying before. His face was scrunched up in a slight scowl. Mika giggled quietly before settling back down beside him. His arm instinctively snaked its way around her protectively and his scowl softened.

“Mmmph…where’d ya go…” he mumbled sleepily. His eyes remained closed but Mika smiled nonetheless and kissed his cheek.

“Needed a bit of air. Sorry, did I wake you?”

Sam shook his head and pulled her closer. When he noticed she was wearing a robe he cracked an eye open and smirked. “Shame. I wanted to see my handiwork in the morning.”

She playfully slapped his arm and he chuckled. “Go back to sleep, you dork.”

“You’re just being violent now…” he murmured before letting sleep consume him again. Mika sighed contentedly and closed her eyes as well.

Regret? That would never happen as long as she lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cough* Subtle foreshadowing for SM2 *cough*
> 
> Anyway, there's still the epilogue to do and I think I'll be done...I think... I already have some stuff in mind for SM2 that I can upload, but I think i'll wait until the game comes out.
> 
> I have an exam tomorrow and instead of studying another chapter, I'm finishing this up at practically 3AM. HURRAY FOR PRIORITIES
> 
> But nah this has been sitting in my doc folder and I keep changing stuff. There are still probably errors but I still have internship work to do, haha...yup...priorities...


	7. All I Ask of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Once upon a time," said the Lion.
> 
> "A beast lived." said the Lamb.
> 
> "A girl loved." said the Mermaid.
> 
> "A Princess returned." Said the Wolf.
> 
> "And they lived happily ever after," said the Storyteller. "...right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Since it’s the last chapter, I figured I should make it deviate more from the game just a bit more. Props to Michaela, Camille (for the lovely artwork), and the other VA’s that made Seduce Me possible! This is the famous Epilogue episode!
> 
> Mama Michaela, please please pleaaaaase write in a scene of Mika meeting Sam's mom! I can imagine her gushing over her and embarrassing her son in front of his girlfriend, spirit form be damned.

* * *

_Then say you’ll share with me one love, one lifetime;_  
_let me lead you from your solitude._  
_Say you want me with you, here beside you,_  
_anywhere you go, let me go too,_  
_That’s all I ask of you._  
-Phantom of the Opera, All I Ask of You

* * *

“Saaaaaam,” Mika whined. “Take them off.” The handcuffs around her wrists rattled rebelliously against her headboard. Sam chuckled as he trailed kisses up her stomach. She shuddered, still feeling sensitive from the night’s activities. His hands slowly trailed up her arms, dragging tingles of delight on her skin. When they settled on her wrists, Sam sealed her mouth with a deep kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue.

“You didn’t complain when I put them on.” He said, smirking against her lips. Mika playfully nipped at him in retort.

“I did a whole lot of complaining after,” she countered and tried moving her hands again insistently. “If you don’t take these off now, _you’re_ gonna be the one in cuffs next time.” Sam rolled his eyes at the empty threat. Even if that happened it wasn’t like he couldn’t break out of them. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the small key before releasing her. The handcuffs fell unceremoniously behind the bed frame, but the two of them would worry about that in the morning. Mika stretched and groaned when she felt some of her joints shift blissfully into place.

Sam took hold of her hands and gently kissed her pulse point. He couldn’t forget the first time they used handcuffs when they made love. To be fully honest, he wasn’t even the one to bring it up. Mika brought up the idea, and that brought on a whole new level of blushing from the demon. Even after two years of meeting the boys, she still found ways to turn him into a flustered mess.

Mika pulled the sheets over their bodies and leaned into him for additional warmth. As much as she enjoyed their love making, she relished in the cuddle sessions after. “You’re hanging out with the girls tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah, I should be back by dinner. Naomi and Suzu were feeling a little neglected lately, due to a certain demon in my bed,” she giggled at his dumbfounded expression.

“Are you calling me clingy?”

“Now where did you get that idea?” She asked innocently. He playfully mussed up her hair before pressing his fingers to her ribs and sides. Mika squirmed and laughed at the onslaught of tickles. “Cease fire! I surrender! Parley!”

“Oh no, you’re not getting off that easily!” he sent her a wicked grin which, in normal circumstances, would set a fire within her core. His fingers knew where to press with just enough pressure. The bad thing with asking Sam for the occasional massage after work was that he had her ticklish spots memorized. In a last ditch effort in retaliation, Mika managed to press her own hands to his sides. He made a sharp noise, like he was holding something in.

She wasn’t the only one who was ticklish…

Their fight went on until she was spent. Her cheeks were rosy and she shed a few tears from laughing too hard. Sam smiled and gently wiped the tear tracks away from her face with his thumb. Mika sighed contentedly at his touch and nuzzled into the warmth he provided.

“…love you, Sam.” She mumbled sleepily. She could feel the rumble of laughter in his chest.

“Go to sleep, doofus.” He kissed her forehead. She tucked her head right beneath his chin. Sam’s embrace was a cradle of warmth and protection. As her breathing slowed, he held onto her a little tighter. Tomorrow was the day. All the training, all the frustration, and all the favors he called in would pay off…if he pulled it off correctly. Sam wanted to repay Mika for the kindness she’s given to him.

_No matter what others say, you are not a monster. You are more than what you are, Aomaris. I pray that one day, you meet someone that will make you believe my words._

Sam never really understood his mother in the past. Couldn’t understand what she meant and never believed he would meet someone as accepting as her in his life. The slumbering woman in his arms proved him wrong. He smiled nostalgically and closed his eyes. He tried to remember his mother's voice and imagined her glee if he ever got the chance to introduce her to Mika. As dangerous as it would be, he found himself wishing for the chance.

“Looks like you were right, mom.” He whispered into the top of Mika’s hair. “I’m crazy about her.”

* * *

Mika opened the mansion door and tossed her purse to one of the chairs by the entrance. She was tired; especially after her little interrogation session from her friends. They were awfully curious today, asking how her relationship with Sam was going, if they got into fights lately, and even if she considered him ‘end game’ material (well, Suzu asked this one). She wouldn’t lie. There were times she and Sam had their disagreements from time to time. Usually it was around work and human customs, like how he wasn’t allowed to use his powers as freely as he wished. Being on the police force gave him some leeway; especially when he used his mind-altering capabilities on his boss (much more often than Mika would have liked). But they always made up…eventually. Mika blamed it on how stubborn the both of them were.

Surprisingly enough, Sam was the one to cave in and apologize first. Sometimes he’d do it by buying her favorite pudding while other times he would flat out confess he was being a dumbass. When she apologized, she’d make him a batch of brownies or offer him a back massage after a long day of work. They weren’t perfect, but they made it work. But…could she see herself marrying him? An incubus?

She wouldn’t deny harboring thoughts like that. Sam would never betray her and protected her from harm. But lately he’s been acting…different. Mika couldn’t quite put her hand on it, but Sam was more careful with his words—hesitant even. Sam was changing and Mika wasn’t entirely sure if she liked it if it meant he had to walk on eggshells around her. He didn’t have to be the Prince that goes on a quest for the Princess. He didn’t have to be the Knight in shining armor for her. He just…had to be Sam.

“I’m home!” she called, kicking her shoes off lazily towards the shoe rack. She would fix it later, after she was done overthinking for the night. When there was no answer, she frowned. The car was in the driveway, so he had to be home. If he was going to visit his brothers he always called to let her know before he left. “Sam?” Still no answer. “Maybe he’s sleeping?” Mika shrugged and walked over to the kitchen to get a drink.

She wasn’t a big drinker, but considering her rampant thoughts she grabbed an open bottle of moscato wine. Mika finished one flute glass, humming at the sweet fruity taste. Once she finished cleaning the glass, she felt the air shift and a shadow crossed her vision for a second before it vanished. There was only one person she knew that could do that.

“Sam?”

Mika dried her hands and followed the direction the shadow disappeared to: the dining room. Her eyes widened when she saw a white sign draped over her chair, recognizing the handwriting as his.

_You have a surprise in your room._

She raised a suspicious brow. Sam wasn’t the type to pull surprises on her. Usually, he would get impatient with himself and reveal things early (much to his brother’s chagrin). This, though, was out of left field.

“What are you planning…?” she asked rhetorically, shaking her head with a small smile. Mika shrugged and decided to play along. She made her way out of the dining room and up the stairs to her room, ignoring the gaze she felt behind her. Once she made it to her room, she took a deep breath before opening the door. “Oh. Shit.”

There was a deep green gown draped over her bed. The fabric shone beautifully against the dim lighting. She frowned somewhat in confusion. When…how…Where did he get this? Upon closer inspection, she saw that there was no tag at all. Automatically her mind pointed a finger at Erik for the custom threadwork. She’d get her answers one way or another.

A note fell from the dress as she picked it up. Mika picked it up and read it out loud.

_Please get dressed and wait to be escorted back downstairs._

“Escorted?” she asked. Her mind was racing, trying to remember if she forgot an important date or anniversary. When she didn’t think of any she sighed in defeat. “I guess I’ll have to find out the hard way.” Mika stripped out of her clothes and pulled the gown up her body. It fit her form perfectly, hugging her curves and accentuating the tone of her skin perfectly. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and almost didn’t recognize the face that stared back. Mika wanted to stare a bit longer, but she remembered the note and hastily put on dangling earrings and jade heels that came with the dress. She looked like royalty.

A knock on her door pulled her out of her thoughts and she answered it quickly. The person that answered it wasn’t exactly the incubus that was on her mind all day.

“James?”

He smiled gently and bowed his head slightly. “Good evening, Miss. As much as I would like to answer any questions, we have more important matters to attend to.” He silenced any questions, including the ones that yearned to know why he was dressed in his servant garb. Mika took his arm, grumbling slightly, before allowing herself to be lead downstairs. There, she saw Erik, Damien, and Matthew as well, all dressed in their tuxedos.

“No one is going to answer my questions, are they?” she asked matter-of-factly. Damien laughed quietly.

“No, we won’t,” he replied. Then all the boys gestured to the dining room archway. “But he will.”

Mika turned and gasped. Sam stood there, blushing like an idiot as he stared at her form in the brightly lit lobby. He was dressed in a grey prince uniform with green and gold accents. She spun a little with her dress and smiled playfully. “So this is what you were planning, huh? Were you planning on sweeping me off my feet, tonight?”

Sam recollected himself before walking over and offering his gloved hand out to her. When she gave it to him, he chuckled and brought it to his lips. “That depends. Is it working?”

“I dare say it is,” she replied approvingly. “But you’re explaining this later.”

“Fair enough,” he shrugged and stood up straight. Sam pulled Mika closed and wrapped one arm around her waist while the other hand was held up. She instinctively placed her free hand on his shoulder, recognizing the pose but not quite believing it…

Slow piano music began to play in the background, courtesy of Erik, and Sam’s grip on her hand tightened ever so slightly. They were trembling a little, but he gathered his resolve.

“Well. Shall we dance?”

Mika nodded slowly and allowed him to guide her movements. His steps were firm and confident, almost like he committed the movements to memory as they waltzed under the crystal chandelier. Sam released his arm around her waist to spin her around. Her green gown flared out like a blooming flower. Once it slowed, he pulled her close again. As much as she loved this, Mika couldn’t help the small anxiety in the back of her mind. Why was he acting so…prince-like?

“Sam, what is going on?”

He raised a brow and smirked. “We’re dancing. What does it look like, doofus?”

“I know we’re dancing, but—“ She began to argue but she stopped when the lights grew dim and the room around them seemed to melt. Sam kept her calm with his presence as they danced. The room shifted into that of the starry black sky. The moon looked so close and illuminated the shadows on his face. It felt like there was a floor beneath her, but all she saw down below was the ground and the mansion. They were _very_ high up. She held tighter to Sam on instinct, who chuckled at the action.

“Sam!”

“What?” he asked innocently. She couldn’t muster a glare, but tried anyway. Her shaky voice belied her instinctive fear of heights.

“We’re…We’re in the—“

“We’re in the sky,” he finished for her. He smirked cockily. “I know, doofus.”

“B-But what if we…”

“I promise I won’t let you fall…” he reassured with a soft yet unwavering voice. One of his hands left her waist to caress her cheek, knowing it was one her favorite displays of affection. Mika nuzzled into his gloved hand and closed her eyes. The warmth radiating from it grounded her. “I would _never_ let you fall. I’ll be by your side, always. I’ll protect you with my life…”

Mika fought the tears that threatened to gather. She reopened her eyes and relished in his loving gaze. It was like a dream and she desperately hoped that it wasn’t. Almost knowing her thoughts, Sam pulled her back into a slow dance in the sky. She was safe and sound. Now that she calmed down a little, she had to ask…

“Where did you learn how to dance?”

Sam chuckled and twirled her halfway so that her back pressed against his chest. Mika’s arms were raised loosely at her sides, like wings, as Sam continued to guide her. Gently. Firmly. Despite how princely the scene was, Sam was still… _Sam_. And she loved it. But… Why did something feel…off?

“James taught me. It took forever, trust me, but I think I got it,” He spoke to her ear. She tried to suppress a shudder, but he was sharp and could feel her slightest movement against his chest. He smiled. “It’s not too hard.”

“You’re amazing…” Mika’s voice was soft. Sam could tell that she wasn’t just talking about dancing and blushed. He twirled her back around so that they faced each other again. Their dancing slowed down to a simple sway. Both of his hands settled on her waist as she linked her arms around his neck.

“You’re so important to me, you know?”

She laughed softly. “I would hope so.”

“I mean it, though. No one has ever made me feel this way. Ever. I never even thought I’d be like this but…”

“Sam?” Mika paused. He sighed. She brought her hand up to his cheek and looked at him worriedly. Something wasn’t right. “What’s wrong?”

“I…” Their swaying stopped. Sam stared down at Mika, a look of earnestness heavy in his face. “I love you so much, alright? You make me feel like a man…not a monster. You’re so friggen important to me… I just…” Mika’s cheeks warmed against the pale moonlight, contrasting well against the emerald shades of green of her dress. Sam gently lifted her chin and pressed his forehead to hers. “I want to be worthy of you…”

The blush vanished from her cheeks at his words. In fact, her eyes saddened and she pulled away slightly. Sam stiffened and he fought hard not to show the pain he felt at the simple motion. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears. He hadn’t felt this nervous in a long while. He wanted her to say anything. _Do_ anything.

At long last, Mika took hold of his gloved hands. Slowly, she pulled the white fabric one finger at a time until she felt his skin. Mika did the same for the other hand as well. Once his gloves her off, she pressed the palms together, fingers spread out. Mika’s hands looked so small compared to his. They were soft and smooth compared to his rough and calloused ones. He was a fighter. A brute to others. The _son_ of the Demon Lord.

But not because he chose to be.

“Is this what tonight is about?” Mika asked quietly, still staring at the place their hands met. Her voice was beginning to waver. “Is that why you’re acting like…this?”

“Mika?” Sam cautiously asked, not entirely sure what she was asking.

“ _I’m_ the one who’s not worthy of you.” She admitted. Her hand turned into a fist and Sam instinctively closed his hands around it. He could feel the muscles beneath her skin shift and move as her voice continued to tremble with emotion. “I’m the weak link. I’m the one that will always be ‘leverage’. I’m the one that always needs saving. I’m not even nobility! I’m…a human.” Sam said nothing. Mika sighed and shook her head before relaxing her fist. Her arms dropped to her sides and she looked down at the mansion below. She smiled bitterly. She didn’t even have magic anymore, courtesy of Diana’s parting gift. “That’s all I am. That’s all I can give you, Sam… I rack my brain everyday trying to think of what I can do to—”

He wouldn’t let her speak anymore asinine words. He swallowed her voice with a kiss, growling slightly when she whimpered. Mika had to grip the front of his shirt to keep her knees from buckling, and even then they shook from the passion that drove the kiss. His arms wrapped around her to support her, but also acted as a means of entrapment.

“You dumbass,” he spoke between another kiss. “You fucking dumbass…” As soon as he stopped kissing her, he pulled her close and buried her face in the crook of her neck. “You don’t need to _do_ anything. Just…being here with me is enough. More than enough…ya doofus.”

“You’re calling me a doofus? Take your own advice, you dork.” she chuckled, but pressed herself more into his warmth. “I love you just the way you are, Sam. You don’t have to change for me. And if you do change, I want it to be on _your_ terms.”

Sam closed his eyes and smiled. Those words became their answer. Those words were everything he wanted. Everything he needed. Just as they were for her. Their embrace ended, but the demon had other plans. Sam slowly lifted her left hand and pressed his lips over her ring finger. “Screw human tradition. I’m a demon.”

Mika gasped at the warm sensation as he pressed kisses down her skin, from the back of her hand to her wrist. This energy drain felt…different. Rather than leave her, the energy pooled into her hand. Green marks were drawn onto her skin. Demon magic. They twisted and circled around her wrist until it met her ring finger. The marks pulsed with magic until they disappeared, but not before leaving a token of their appearance. There was a gold ring set with an emerald stone that matched his eyes and diamonds that rivaled the stars he found in her eyes.

“I…but…abuwah?” Mika stammered, somewhat overwhelmed with that was going on now. He smirked at her dumbfounded expression, but fought the urge to call her a ‘doofus’ for once. The memory of his dreams, the girl that brought him to her, flashed in his mind and he smiled softly. He adjusted her words just a little.

“If you don’t say yes to marrying me, I’ll never forgive you.”

This time, she didn’t try fighting the tears. They gathered quickly and fell down her face like fresh morning dew. His smirk softened and he brushed the falling droplets away. “But yeah… Will you marry me? I want to be yours and have you as my own forever…” Just as Mika was about to say something, he hastily added, “I know I’m not on one knee or whatever, but I’m a friggen demon so like—“ She didn’t let him finish that thought and leapt forward. It surprised him momentarily, but he caught her in an embrace while her arms wrapped around his neck. The momentum caused them to spin around. The fog near the feet swirled from the motion. “Whoa! Hey, that’s dangerous!”

“I thought you said you wouldn’t let me fall?” she teased. Before he could argue further, Mika silenced him with a kiss. Sam gasped slightly against her lips before he reciprocated. The ring on her finger pulsed with magic, almost like it was alive. When they broke apart, Mika stared at him lovingly. “You’re the only one I’d want to spend the rest of my life with. I love you, Aomaris.”

He took a deep breath. “Say it again.”

“I love you.”

Sam leaned in close, millimeters away from her lips. “Again.”

Mika smiled and pressed her lips against his again, saying the words through her actions over, and over, and over again.

I love you.

I love you..

I love you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! Thank you so much for reading this story. I'm still too excited for SM2. I already have some scenes written out, but I was thinking of publishing it once the game is out. What do you guys think? I can try to write something to hold us over until the game comes out (pretty much how I'm imagining Mika's role in the war). Let me know in the comments if you'd like it and I'll see.
> 
> It'll mainly depend on how my schedule plays out. I graduate college with an English Major around the same time SM2 will come out (sometime May I pray. Ultimate graduation gift, haha).


End file.
